Warrior Cats Human AU (ending)
by The Flame of Night
Summary: She felt numb. He was gone. As if, in answer to her sadness, the skies seemed to open up, and rain poured down. Sandstorm wasn't sure of much right now. But she knew nothing would ever be the same again.


_"__New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings" _–Lao Tzu

* * *

><p>Silverstream tapped her fingers on the surface of the table, her phone pressed against her ear.<p>

_'__Ugh. Sandstorm, would you answer your fucking phone already?!' _She thought to herself.

She sat up as she heard Sandstorm's irritated voice on the line.

"What the fuck do you want? I was trying to sleep for once..."

Silverstream rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, 'Do you want to go shopping? We could get our nails painted bright pink."

'I'd love to,' her friend answered, equally sarcastic. 'Wait a min-SQUIRRELKIT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOUR SISTER IS NOT FOR DRAWING ON!'

Sandstorm went back to her original conversation and mumbled 'Why did I ever have kids…'

Silverstream sniggered 'Should have used protection, huh?'

'Shut up.'

* * *

><p>Leafkit and Squirrelkit were screaming. Sandstorm had no idea why. She tried to pick both of them up, but Squirrelkit wriggled away from her and kept screaming.<p>

'StarClan help me.' Sandstorm muttered.

A new voice from behind rescued her. 'Need some help there?'

Sandstorm turned to see Firestar standing in the doorway, his fire-ginger hair sticking up everywhere.

'Uh, yeah. Thanks.'

_"__Not StarClan… but, close enough."_

Firestar picked Squirrelkit up and held her close, whispering softly into her ear. He tucked her into her bed, and then did the same with Leafkit. They fell asleep almost at once.

'How DO you do it?' Sandstorm asked.

'Ah, I just have a way with those… weird little screaming things.' Firestar answered.

* * *

><p>Sandstorm stood out on the balcony, the light breeze slightly ruffling her hair.<p>

Firestar looked at her. 'It's late.'

'No shit.' She answered.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Sandstorm's phone was ringing again. She looked at the number that came up and answered.

'Graystripe. What's up?'

'Sandstorm! Our patrol has been ambushed along the ShadowClan border. Can you bring a few warriors to help?' he panted.

'Sure. On my way.' Sandstorm answered.

She left Squirrelkit and Leafkit with Ferncloud and called to Cloudtail, Brackenfur, and Silverstream.

* * *

><p>When the ThunderClan backup patrol arrived at the battle ground, the warriors hurled themselves straight into the thick of the battle. Sandstorm charged at Russetfur, effectively scoring scratches across her opposition's face. Soon enough, the ShadowClan deputy gave up and ran back to safety.<p>

A shadow fell over her, and Sandstorm looked up to see Tigerstar, the blade of his knife glinting in the sun. She instinctively tried to dodge his attacks, but his knife cut deep into her leg.

Tigerstar raised his hand, ready to deliver the death blow, when Firestar suddenly slammed into Tigerstar, knocking him down.

'Don't you fucking hurt her!' He yelled.

Before anyone could do anything, Tigerstar plunged his knife deep into Firestar's chest.

He fell to the ground with a _thud_, and Tigerstar summoned his warriors and ShadowClan retreated.

Brackenfur ran off to get Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm crouched beside Firestar.

'D-don't worry Firestar. Cinderpelt is on her way. Just hold on!'

He looked up at her and murmured, 'She can't help me. This wound.. It's too much for even StarClan to heal.'

Sandstorm looked at him in horror. 'No.. Firestar don't say that! Don't.. .Don 't leave me! She begged.

'I'm sorry Sandstorm..' Firestar paused for a moment, and took hold of Sandstorm's hand. 'Look after Squirrelkit and Leafkit.'

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as Firestar spoke.

'I love you Sandstorm. Don't you ever forget that.'

His breathing stopped.

He'd lost too much blood.

Firestar was dead.

Sandstorm whispered 'I love you..' to his lifeless body, before breaking down in tears.

* * *

><p>She felt numb.<p>

He was gone.

As if, in answer to her sadness, the skies seemed to open up, and rain poured down.

Sandstorm wasn't sure of much right now.

But she knew nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
